It has been noted that, the body of existing electric vehicles is usually designed to be an integrated part. The frame of an electric vehicle is generally broader than that of an electric scooter, and the heights of its front and rear are quite different. Therefore, as to the manufacturers, these features really cause space waste during the process of storing and conveying vehicles, consequently bring about the increase in cost, and really do not satisfy the requirement of better economic value.
In the light of this, the inventor, based on the experiences of designing and developing related products for many years, aimed at the above objective, and after detailed design and cautious evaluation, ultimately obtained an invention of real practicability.